The Final Plan
by eddog2323
Summary: Ranma is tired of his life. he trys to take it in his own to deal with all the problems. but it all goes wrong. he has to make a choice. A choice he been trying to avoid. can he handle the test of fate?
1. prologue need of a plan

**THE FINAL PLAN.**

**A RANMA ½**

**FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Prologue: NEED of A PLAN.**

**Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo with sadness on his face. While he look sad but that sadness hid a much more deeper and hurtful emotion, depression. He even had trouble doing the Soul of Ice. Ever since the fail wedding his emotion got harder to control. He just sat there thinking about what led him here in the first place.**

**Meanwhile, his mother, Nodoka was sitting on the deck looking up at her son and sometimes daughter. She knew he was hurting. She had seen the whole thing. It has been six month from the failed wedding and nothing change since then. She knew that Ranma love Akane but he didn't think that she love him. She also knew that Akane love him but she did think that he loved her. They were both afraid of the unknown. Teenagers some are more alike than they are willing to admit it. What to do? Can Ranma's Curse help out? I will ask Nabiki to look up about Jusenkyo.**

**So you want me to look for information about Jusenkyo? Nabiki asked. It does sounds very interesting.**

**You know too? Nodoka asked.**

**Come on it was pretty easy to see it, replied Nabiki.**

**Then why did you ruin the wedding? Nodoka asked.**

**Simple it was an unwilling marriage, Nabiki replied.**

**What? Nodoka asked in surprise. What do you mean by that?**

**Here what I know after they got back from China.**

**1: Soun got Akane drunk. She was out for the next day and most of the day after.**

**2: Genma and Happossia were somehow able to knock Ranma unconscious.**

**3: One of them used a pressure-point to block free will.**

**4: Cologne was able to undo the pressure-point.**

**5: Akane's problem at school with Takewaki Kuno. He won't leave her alone because he thinks that she is in love with him and he is thinking that she is playing hard to get.**

**6: He is the same problem for Ranma. He want his girl side and to kill the male side. He can't seem to get the curse even through it has been shown to him many times.**

**7: Kodachi Kuno is just as bad as Takewaki but only backwards. She also wants to kill my sister.**

**8: their clan has so much money that the law is below them. I know I tried myself. It is the only time a fail.**

**9: Ukyo is easy, but Ranma want to remain friends and he doesn't want to hurt her.**

**10: The Amazons are going to give us the hardest time, because they are willing to kill to get what they want.**

**That is all the facts that I know, Nabiki said.**

**I have away to get rid of the Amazon, Nodoka said. I did some research of both family trees. In fact it turns out that Ranma and Shampoo are long, long lost cousin. The Law of the Chinese Amazon forbids Marriage between the two families, unless the two families agree with it. If one is against it.**

**The one that is supposed to marry get out free. The hard part is convincing Cologne. For the Kuno Clan let's see how they fair against the Soatome Clan. Genma married into my Clan. And in my Clan Female are the head of The Clan and the family.**

**That is interesting, Nabiki said. I will look up about Jusenkyo. I will tell you tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1 Plans Form Part

**THE FINAL PLAN**

**A RANMA ½ FANFICTION.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.**

**Chapter 1 Plans Forms Part 1**

**Diner! Kasumi said.**

**I'm not hungry, Ranma said. I'm going to bed.**

**Oh my! There must be something wrong with Ranma he has been refusing to even eat my cooking it been going like this for days now, Kasumi said.**

**How long has this been going on for, Kasumi? Nodoka asked.**

**He had nothing but water for the last five days, Kasumi replied.**

**I might be able to get him to eat something, I hope. Nodoka said. Nabiki can you debug Akane's room?**

**Why? Nabiki asked.**

**Because if you don't I want every last detail on Jusenkyo Curse including the abilities of sex. Nodoka replied. And I will only accept information from you.**

**Okay, okay! Nabiki said.**

**Tell me when you got that done.**

**Fine! Nabiki said.**

**I understand Auntie, replied Akane. I will wait for you after diner in my room, but please have Ranma a female.**

**Okay Akane, Nodoka said.**

**Nodoka brought diner to Ranma and Genma's Room.**

**Ranma what is wrong? Nodoka asked.**

**Nothing, I'm not hungry, please leave me alone! Ranma yelled the last word.**

**It is manly to talk about problems with your parents, Nodoka said.**

**Go ask the world's worst father about the Neko-kun, if he doesn't tell you. Ask the Ice Queen or the tomboy, Ranma replied.**

**I will as soon as you eat something, replied Nodoka. It is your favorite, Spicy Pork and Beef. Kasumi made it.**

**Fine I'll eat it I hate to see Kasumi mad, Ranma replied.**

**One-half an hour later:**

**Nodoka was vomiting out her diner. She just couldn't believe it. What Genma did to her child? She wanted to hear it straight from the panda's mouth. When she couldn't find him she knew it was true. She vow to get revenge on Genma and she had an idea how to do just that.**

**Nabiki? Nodoka asked.**

**Yes, Auntie? Nabiki replied.**

**Can you find out if Jusenkyo curses can be replace? Nodoka asked.**

**Planning to get that Baka of a Panda? Nabiki asked.**

**Correct, Nodoka responded.**

**I already have that information, Nabiki said. In Ranma's case he will never be cure, even if he tries it will reverse cure him. Meaning that he will be 24/7/365 or366/ completely female for the rest of her life. Human curses give you back three years. Some people use it as a fountain of youth. Genma and mouse can be given a new curse but it has to be Spring of Drowned Girl. Shampoo's will be Spring of Drown Boy. You want Spring of Drowned Girl and something to lock him that way until you see fit. You need to know that if you go through this she will be living her teenager years.**

**Do it! Nodoka replied.**

**Whoa, harsh! Nabiki said. I don't think it's enough.**

**You're most likely right about that, Replied Nodoka.**

**I have a feeling Ranma will go along with it, Nabiki said. There is a Night club not too far from here. Why don't you take your daughter there? It is called the Fallen Horse.**

**That is a great idea Nabiki, Nodoka replied. But she will get hit with hot water anyways.**

**Use this with cold water, Nabiki said. It is waterproof soap. It will keep him in Female form for 30 hours if you use all of it.**

**Okay, Nodoka replied.**

**Nodoka went to Ranma and Genma's room.**

**Ranma? She asked.**

**Yes mom? Ranma replied.**

**I want to take my daughter out to a Night Club, Nodoka said.**

**Hot water, Remember? Ranma replied.**

**Yes, Waterproof Soap and cold water. Nodoka answered.**

**Hate it! Ranma yelled.**

**Bad memories? Nodoka asked.**

**Yes, at the Cat Café trying to solve the problem, Ranma said.**

**What happen? Nodoka asked.**

**Ranma open the door and Nodoka step inside.**

**It was the Cat-Fist that causes it to happen.**

**Flashback:**

**I was in female form due to one of those random raid showers, Ranma said. I had on one of the Chinese dresses that I got during the Cat's Tongue pressure-point deal. I thought that if I was female I could turn them away. It failed big time. Then Mouse tried to attack me, but ended up hitting a pitcher of ice water. It splash Mouse and Shampoo into a duck and a cat. When I saw the C-c-c-c-a-t I got frighten and then I ran into the wall. The impact shook the shelve on the wall. Which in turn knock down a bucket which fell on us of course? The bucket was filled with cold water with six Waterproof Soaps. Cologne was too late to stop it from happing. She said that the amount of the Waterproof Soap Deepens on the number of how many were in there to begin with. So I was trapped for 24 Days as Female.**

**What is the longest you been locked for? Nodoka asked.**

**About 28 days, replied Ranma. It was with Prince and/or Princess Herb and his/her Pail of Preservation. If it wasn't for the Open Water Kettle of Restoration I would still be a girl. Anyway we are friends now. To you want me to tell you about it?**

**I would like to hear it from my daughter, please? Nodoka asked. Akane goes to the Night Club and so does Nabiki. They both say that you are too afraid to go there as a girl and dress like one too.**

**Ranma, Auntie? May I come in? Akane asked.**

**Okay, Akane. Ranma said. Come in.**

**Talking about the Night club are you? Akane asked.**

**Yes we are, Replied Nodoka.**

**I got a bet for you and the stakes are high. Akane said. There is 99% chance you will lose.**

**What is it? Ranma asked.**

**I bet you can't use this Waterproof Soap which will keep you in girl form for 168 hours or one full week. And during that time you have to dress like a girl and that mean no slacks and proper under wear as well. If you win I will stay away from the kitchen for a month. Akane said.**

**You're on! Ranma said. When does it start?**

**Tomorrow the first thing in the morning, Akane said. You might want to spend the night as female. Do not worry about Genma, Soun, or Happossia. Last I heard Happossia were taking them on a training trip in Europe. They won't be back for a while now. Starting tomorrow morning this is a Girl house. Kasumi and Nabiki said that.**

**Did Ranma take the bet? Nabiki ask as she brought in the glass of water for Ranma.**

**He did, replied Akane. I knew he would, the price was my cooking. He will do anything to avoid my cooking.**

**Hey no need to show it! Akane yelled, when she saw the other people wincing.**

**I will see you in the morning, Ranma said taking the glass of water from Nabiki. He pours it on himself triggering the transformation.**

**Here put this on you will be surprise of how it feel to sleep in this, Nabiki said.**


End file.
